lyonafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The timeline of Lyona according to the Scroll of Scell Exordium Era *Lyona enters the Aetherum and from its imagination, Scell is born and thus time is born *Lyona grows tired of Scell's company and out of its own emotions and desires it creates the siblings Vaem, Mal'vasta, Aystila and Zelyath *The 4 siblings grow bored of the endless and empty Aetherum, thus Lyona spits it into, creating Natura and Astral *Lyona creates a universe within Natura and a planet that orbits a large star, it calls the planet Lyona *Lyona creates the being Aequipondium, to keep Order and Chaos in balance, the inner turmoil of Aequipondium causes it to split creating Koereth and Orossana within the same body *Koereth and Orossana maintain perfect balance switching between each other every hour *Orossana grows tired of sharing with Koereth and sends a message to Mal'vasta to trick Koereth *Mal'vasta helps Orossana tricking Koereth into changing their astral laws, Orossana now maintains the body until the end of the century before Koereth takes over for an entire day to fix the destruction *Lyona grows tired of its offspring and creates Adylla to bring life, as Adylla is being brought to life Mal'vasta and Vaem interfere tainting it, Adylla brings life to Lyona creating thousands of living things but brings everlasting darkness *Lyona interested watches how the beings cope with living in darkness, after time realizing that they are immortal instead of mortal like it wished Lyona creates Edylan, to bring death but also light to world. *Now Mortal the beings of Lyona quickly start to die off from starvation, thus Lyona creates Raina to bring forth harvest and hunt so that they might be able to feed themselves. *Finally, Lyona creates Craeva to bring forth indulgence and joy to the mortal beings First Era 1st Century The Age of Vis 0 1E *Lyona creates the floating island where Magus race is created to be their divine servants 65 1E *Magus is born on the Astral Island 70 1E *Scell grants Magus Divine knowledge *Magus leaves the Astral Island and begins two missions; Walking the world for 15 thousand years and granting the inhabitants the power of Vis 71 1E *Magus see's Vera following Lightning Wisps in the Forest of Vaem and grants her the power of Lightning 100 1E *Magus visits Jayurins village and gives the growing baby within Jayurins mother the power of Time 145 1E *Jayurin creates the Imperium *Jayurin meets Vera and makes her his right hand 2nd Century The Age of Steel 340 1E *The Imperium grows into one of the biggest government in the world their reach finding no bounds as they explore the unexplored 355 1E *Industrialism spreads across the world as metal is incorporated into the creation of towns and cities 400 1E *The first Avus city begins construction 700 1E *After 300 years Scintilla the first Avus city is completed and dubbed the largest city ever built. It spans across 2 continents, although visitors are only allowed within 3% of the city. 3rd Century The Age of War 1200 1E *The Imperium starts the Steel War by attacking various steel and iron mines under Avus control in attempt to cripple Scintilla *The Imperium Launches their first attack on Scintilla and is defeated quickly by The Guardians *The Avus attack the Imperium capital, previously Jayurins village setting off an unknown bomb wiping out the city. Only Jayurin and Veras survive. *Jayurin attempts to repair the city with his power and finds that it has not only been wiped from the physical plane but has become a fixed point in time making it impossible for him to alter the location in any way *Jayurin fueled by rage assaults Scintilla by himself while starting out with the upper hand turning The Guardians to dust he is quickly transported out of the city along with every Avus within as a barrier is set up over the city. 1205 1E *After 5 years of attempts to breach the barrier it finally falls but suddenly the entire city vanishes without a trace in a flash of light, this event would later be named Lyona's Falling, as natural Vis began to spread more rapidly than every, in truth, annoyed with how long spreading the power of Vis was taking Magus used the city as fuel to make Vis naturally occur across the planet. 1290 1E *Avus cities suddenly begin to appear fully constructed at the end of the 1st Era Second Era 1st Century The Age of Conquest 45 2E *Direnni is born 59 2E *Direnni becomes queen of the Ensiferum Elves 74 2E *The Imperium of Koereth assaults the Ensiferum Elves homeland, quickly admitting defeat Direnni joins the Imperium under the truce signed between her and King Jayurin 200 2E *The Imperium slows their conquest after many losses attempting to explore uncharted areas 2nd Century The Age of Genesis 400 2E *The Imperium begins construction on the cities that'll last the next 3 eras 450 2E *With manipulation of Vis to create mountain ranges in the spot of the lost capital of the Imperium the new capital Nordstern is completed 700 2E *The Research City of Forschen and the Prison of Leistung is completed ever growing the Imperium's resources 800 2E *The Seven emerge, Ater, Albus, Chrysos, Cinereus, Ostrum, Dissectum, Caerulus *The Seven wage war on The Imperium of Koereth crippling it *Jayurin releases the "White Robes" his honor guard of immortal vis users. *The Seven finally lose after killing 80 white robes in 3 day combat. *Jayurin imprisons the Seven in the deepest depths of Leistung